Stone of the Stars
by Aoko-Kaito
Summary: A Plusle and Minun searched for their missing parent who is taken away by a mysterious pokemon. They head toward the Forbidden mountain. They met new friends and foes, will they succeed in their quest?
1. The journey start

The falling star  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sparkle the plusle gazed up to the night sky, she's always wondering about those tiny, shiny spots that float high up the sky.  
  
"What's up there?" She wondered.  
  
Behind her a Minun rushed over, he ran over and sat next to Sparkle.  
  
"Hey sis, isn't the sky beautiful tonight?"  
  
That Minun is Sparkle's older brother, his name is Sparky.  
  
"I love those stars," Sparkle told her brother," They are so pretty!"  
  
They lay down, stars filled the night sky, they blinked and twinkled.  
  
Suddenly, a star shoot across the nightsky, leaving a silver trails behind it.  
  
"Cool, a shooting star," Sparky stared at the star, it glide across and finally out of sight.  
  
Next day, they found an awful surprised.  
  
Their parent, Sandy and Annie disappeared, gone. Sparkle found an anonymous note.  
  
The star have fallen, the power is awoken.  
  
Find the Stone of stars, there is your parents.  
  
Sparkle began to cry, she's afraid something horrible will happen to them.  
  
"Come on sis, we'll find them, all we have to do is find the...stone of stars, they'll be okay." Sparky hugged his weeping sister.  
  
They started their journey; don't know where the road will lead them. 


	2. A new friend

Sparkle and Sparky continued on their way, traveling along a winding dirt trail with trees encircling it. The sun had risen high in the sky, and it was beautiful scenery. But Sparkle and her brother were too worried for their parents too care about the scenery.  
  
With paws clasped together they went on. They had to find the stone of the stars. They had to. It might be hard, but they could do it together.  
  
"Do you know where the stone is?" Sparkle asked her brother.  
  
"No, but I'm sure we'll find it. We've got to." Sparky answered.  
  
"I hope we don't run into any unfriendly pokemon." Sparkle said, slightly worried.  
  
"Don't worry, we can out run them, we're fast." Sparky assured her.  
  
Sparkle managed a small smile. She was glad her brother was with her. They continue to walk, silently, minds drifting.  
  
From the bushes along the path, big Raticate crouched, watching the plusle and minun. They were on HIS territory. He would teach them a lesson. He bared his huge fangs and sprang forward, landing right in front of Sparkle and Sparky. They stepped back in surprise. "A Raticate!" Sparky exclaimed.  
  
"You're trespassing on my territory," the Raticate bellowed.  
  
"The forest belongs to everyone, not just you!" Sparkle protested.  
  
The Raticate lunged with a hyper fang, but with their speed Sparky and Sparkle managed to dodge. He lunged again, and almost made contact with Sparkle. "We can't keep dodging!" Sparky said.  
  
Another attack. Another barely missed dodge. From high upon a rock stood an Umbreon, watching the battle intently. "They cannot keep dodging for long. I'll lend my help." He said, leaping skillfully from rock to rock to reach the battle. He made one more spring, and landed smack dab in the middle of the battle.  
  
The Raticate, as well as Sparky and Sparkle, seemed surprised. "I'll beat you too then!" The Raticate hissed as he lunged again, this time directed towards the Umbreon. But the Umbreon opened his jaws and hit the Raticate head on with a crunch attack.  
  
The Raticate fell, in a faint. Sparkle and Sparky stared at the Umbreon. "You saved us!" Sparky exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you!" Sparkle cheered.  
  
"It was nothing." The Umbreon said.  
  
"I'm Sparky." Sparky introduced himself, and Sparkle said, "I'm Sparkle."  
  
"Everyone calls me Darkness." The Umbreon, Darkness, answered with a slight bow of his head, "What brings you out here?"  
  
Sparkle explained sadly about their parents and the Stone of the Stars. Darkness listened silently. "Sounds interesting. If it is all right, may I join you? Sounds interesting enough." Darkness said.  
  
"That would be helpful." Sparkle said.  
  
"Thanks." Sparky agreed. Having a strong ally would be good on their journey, and a friend.  
  
They set off along the trail once more, but this time it was three instead of two.  
  
Sparkle knew they would find the Stone of the Stars. And they would save their parents, she, Sparky, and Darkness as well. 


	3. Flare is here!

A/N Hi guys! Sorry about the delay, I thought no one is reviewing this fan- fic. I'm going to update everyday! Please send me reviews though!  
  
P.s. I'm thinking about my next fan-fic, it's about Shuu and May. I need ideas!!  
  
p.p.s. Do you think this fan-fic is boring and weird? I post this fan-fic elsewhere and no one seems to read it! (  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Sparkle and Sparky walked carefully, Darkness strolled behind them, and the outside world is strange to them. They were born not too long ago and never left the hilltop where they live before.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Sparkle, looking at the different flower and pokemon.  
  
"I don't know," Answered Sparky, "we'll find them somewhere."  
  
Then, a shadow dashed in front of them, they heard sound of ruffling leaves and a yip, it's getting louder and louder.  
  
Sparkle hold her brother, Sparky's cheeks sparked and prepare to attack, darkness glared.  
  
Then the shadowy figure moved closer, they could now see a strange creature with a yellow and red fur.  
  
Sparky used thundershock, this monster didn't even felt the attack.  
  
"Hey little guys, are you lost?"  
  
Sparky stared at this thing that's five times of his size and could crush them any second, instead, this creature asked if they need help.  
  
"Umm...Ms. Big-and-scary, are you going to hurt us?" Sparkle ran to Darkness and hid behind him, asking nervously.  
  
"Come on, I'm not scary," she picked Sparkle up and threw her on her back, strolled around and played with the little Plusle, Sparkle giggled and Sparky joined too.  
  
"My name is Darkness, I'm an Umbreon," Darkness introduce himself, "this is Sparkle and Sparky."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Sparkle and Sparky said in unison.  
  
"I'm Flare, where are you going?" Asked the Flareon.  
  
"To find the Stone of Stars, where ever it is?" Sparkle explained.  
  
Flare gasped," The stone of Stars? What happened?"  
  
"You seems to be familiar with it, do you know where it is?" Asked Darkness.  
  
"Yes, we must hurry, did you saw a shooting star before?" Flare is getting nervous.  
  
"Yeah, it landed over the mountains, mommy told me never ever go there." Sparkle blurted.  
  
"We must go there, there is the Stone of Stars."  
  
The forbidden mountain, what would be there? 


	4. More friends!

A/N Thanks everyone on the reviews! Please don't give up on this story, please send reviews! This story IS kind of weird and boring, I'm a bad writer, what do you expect? I put two chapter together to make it longer.  
  
P.s. I need more ideas on my Contestshipping fic that probably will not happen if I don't have enough ideas and help.  
  
Sparkle, Sparky, Flare, and Darkness together traveled along the path to reach their destination. No one knew how long it would take them to get there, but no matter what; they would save Sparky and Sparkle's parents. They WOULD find the stone of the stars.  
  
"It may take a while to get there." Flare admitted as they trotted onwards.  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as we get there." Sparkle said.  
  
"Right." Sparky agreed.  
  
"And I'm good at climbing rocks and such, so if we come to some it will be no problem." Darkness said.  
  
But could they do it alone?  
  
After about half a mile they stopped at a crystal clear river for a drink, tired from the running. They would conserve energy then set off again. The river had berry bushes aligning it, and they ate to fill their stomachs.  
  
Flare lay down a good three feet away from the river, dozing in the sun. Darkness stood at the water's edge, thinking. Sparky and Sparkle were eating berries 'til their hearts content.  
  
"These berries are good!" Sparky said happily.  
  
"They really are, I could eat a ton." Sparkle replied as she bit into an Oran berry.  
  
"As they say, Oran and Pecha and tomato oh my." Flare mumbled.  
  
The minun and plusle nodded in agreement as they chow down. "Don't get a stomachache, we have a long way to go." Darkness cautioned.  
  
"We'll be careful." The brother and sister said together.  
  
Sparkle reached for a bright red berry, but when she tried to pick it couldn't come off. "What's wrong sis?" Sparky asked.  
  
"This berry won't come off the bush!" Sparkle answered, tugging on the berry.  
  
Flare sat up to watch with Darkness as Sparky and Sparkle both pulled on the red berry. It wouldn't budge. "If that's not odd then I'm a Quilfish." Flare said with a blink.  
  
"It's either stuck or not a berry at all." Darkness said.  
  
Sparkle and Sparky fell backwards. They couldn't pick the berry. Then, it moved, and a whole head peered out from the bushes. An Espeon smiled shyly at them as it stepped out from the bushes. "Hello." She said softly.  
  
"Well that explains it." Flare sighed.  
  
"An Espeon. They were pulling her gem." Darkness said.  
  
Flare trotted over to meet the new friend, and so did Darkness. Sparkle said apologetically, "I'm sorry, did we hurt you at all?"  
  
"We thought your gem was a berry." Sparky said.  
  
"It's all right, I'm not hurt. What brings you all to my neck of the woods?" The Espeon asked, her eyes blinking.  
  
Sparkle and Sparky explained their situation, and that they were trying to find the Stone of the Stars. The Espeon's ears perked up at the mention of the stone.  
  
"My name's Star." She said, "I've heard of that stone. You are brave trying to find it. If it's all right, may I accompany you? I have been wondering of the stone's power."  
  
"Sounds good!" Sparky said.  
  
"We could always use help to rescue our parents." Sparkle answered, cheered up by Star's friendliness.  
  
"My name's Sparky!" Sparky said.  
  
"I'm Sparkle." Sparkle said cheerfully.  
  
"Flare. Nice to meet ya." Flare said.  
  
"Darkness." Darkness said simply with a nod.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all." Star said with a smile.  
  
Together they set off, again along the path, chatting about the stone of the stars. Sparky and Sparkle knew they would find it, with the help of their new friends.  
  
The gang strolled along the calm river, gentle breeze touched them lightly. Suddenly the river doesn't seem so friendly anymore, it tumbled and roared, the currents are strong.  
  
"We have to get across, the forbidden mountain is on the other side." Flare cautionly looked at the angry river, it splashed Flare.  
  
"We could find a bridge to the other side," Sparky looked into the distance, wishing he could spot a bridge.  
  
Star twist around, growl lightly toward the woods.  
  
"What is it?" Questioned Sparkle.  
  
Then they saw it, two magnificent Altaria landed gracefully, behind them, three little Swablus stumble over.  
  
"Hello there, is there a problem?" The female Altaria asked.  
  
"We need to cross the river," Darkness explained, "there's no bridge and if we try to swim, we'll be swept away."  
  
"No problem, we could fly you across."  
  
"I'm Sparkle," Sparkle introduced everyone as she sat on the cotton-like wings, she pointed to everyone, "this is Sparky, Darkness, Flare and Star."  
  
"I'm Emy and my husband Wally, my children Annie, Sandy and Willy."  
  
"Hello!" The Swablus said in unison.  
  
Emy reached the other side, Sparkle slide off her wing, giggled in delight.  
  
Emy waved good bye," if you need us, just yell, we'll hear you."  
  
The gang waved as Emy and her family flew in to the night sky... 


	5. Nightmare!

A/N Thanks guys for not giving up on me! I appreciate it, I'm going to update a lot! You guys won't mind reading 3-4 chapters a day right? I got almost all of the chapters down on my computer; I'll just put them up quick!  
  
P.s. Keep sending me reviews and ideas!  
  
P.s.s. How do you italic words on fanfiction.net?  
  
As the moon, glinting and beautiful, and the stars, shimmering, gave light to the darkened sky the gang ran onwards to find a good spot to sleep for the night. The light from the stars helped them see. As soon as they found a beautiful, grassy clearing they stopped.  
  
"We can sleep here!" Sparkle announced, plopping down to sit on the ground.  
  
"It'll get cold during the night." Darkness pointed out.  
  
"An awfully good point." Star admitted.  
  
"So what can we do?" Sparky asked.  
  
"I know!" Flare said, and she started digging in the grass. Soon, all of the grass around her was gone and instead was soft dirt ground.  
  
"I get it!" Sparkle said, "Now we need some wood for a fire!"  
  
"Right." Flare grinned, "I'll light it."  
  
"So we'll find some wood and rocks, and then sleep." Star said.  
  
"There's plenty of wood. Let's find dry, thin sticks." Darkness said.  
  
They split up to search, and soon, each returned with some lumber to burn, in their mouths and arms. Sparkle and Sparky threw on their piles first, then Darkness, then Star. Flare made a circle with rocks she had found around the fire site, and then used Ember to light the logs. "The rocks won't let the fire burn the grass." Darkness said.  
  
"Okay guys, let's get some rest!" Sparkle said cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds lovely." Flare said, curling up by the fire.  
  
Sparky and Sparkle slept next to each other a few feet from the heat of the fire, as brother and sister do. Their minds were on their parents, but they tried to sleep.  
  
Darkness had settled a little ways away from the rest, and Star at on the other side of the fire as Flare. They were soon sleeping soundly.  
  
As they slept in their dreamy slumber, Sparkle had a dream. They were climbing up the Forbidden Mountain, but she couldn't keep up with the swift evolutions of Eevee, or her brother. They got farther and farther away from her. Then her paw slipped, and she fell.  
  
Before she hit the ground she woke up, and sat bolt upright. What a creepy dream.  
  
She stared at her new friends and her brother. They were helping her and her brother find the Stone of the Stars. They were all asleep, and the fire was still burning and keeping them warm.  
  
She looked up sadly into the night sky, looking at the glowing stars. Determination filled inside of her. She could do it. She'd climb the mountain. She, Sparky, Flare, and Darkness would all save her parents, no matter what.  
  
Feeling better she settled down next to Sparky, and fell asleep again, a smile on her face  
  
As the moon, glinting and beautiful, and the stars, shimmering, gave light to the darkened sky the gang ran onwards to find a good spot to sleep for the night. The light from the stars helped them see. As soon as they found a beautiful, grassy clearing they stopped.  
  
"We can sleep here!" Sparkle announced, plopping down to sit on the ground.  
  
"It'll get cold during the night." Darkness pointed out.  
  
"An awfully good point." Star admitted.  
  
"So what can we do?" Sparky asked.  
  
"I know!" Flare said, and she started digging in the grass. Soon, all of the grass around her was gone and instead was soft dirt ground.  
  
"I get it!" Sparkle said, "Now we need some wood for a fire!"  
  
"Right." Flare grinned, "I'll light it."  
  
"So we'll find some wood and rocks, and then sleep." Star said.  
  
"There's plenty of wood. Let's find dry, thin sticks." Darkness said.  
  
They split up to search, and soon, each returned with some lumber to burn, in their mouths and arms. Sparkle and Sparky threw on their piles first, then Darkness, then Star. Flare made a circle with rocks she had found around the fire site, and then used Ember to light the logs. "The rocks won't let the fire burn the grass." Darkness said.  
  
"Okay guys, let's get some rest!" Sparkle said cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds lovely." Flare said, curling up by the fire.  
  
Sparky and Sparkle slept next to each other a few feet from the heat of the fire, as brother and sister do. Their minds were on their parents, but they tried to sleep.  
  
Darkness had settled a little ways away from the rest, and Star at on the other side of the fire as Flare. They were soon sleeping soundly.  
  
As they slept in their dreamy slumber, Sparkle had a dream. They were climbing up the Forbidden Mountain, but she couldn't keep up with the swift evolutions of Eevee, or her brother. They got farther and farther away from her. Then her paw slipped, and she fell.  
  
Before she hit the ground she woke up, and sat bolt upright. What a creepy dream.  
  
She stared at her new friends and her brother. They were helping her and her brother find the Stone of the Stars. They were all asleep, and the fire was still burning and keeping them warm.  
  
She looked up sadly into the night sky, looking at the glowing stars. Determination filled inside of her. She could do it. She'd climb the mountain. She, Sparky, Flare, and Darkness would all save her parents, no matter what.  
  
Feeling better she settled down next to Sparky, and fell asleep again, a smile on her face. 


	6. NEVER eat white berries

A/N I still think it's a weird story, one of those stories where they have a cool beginning and title but really the rest is boring. I don't have any INTERESTING ideas, but don't give up now!!  
  
P.s. RATE! I think I might need a Co-writer or what ever you call it.  
  
The morning sunlight prickled Sparkle's eyes, she sat up and stretched. Sparky's still asleep, so is Flare and Star, but Darkness is nowhere to be seen. Sparkle shook Sparky, Sparky moaned and curl into a ball and continued to sleep. Sparkle's stomach growled and she remembered those sweet berries she ate before; so she went into the forest to find some food.  
  
The lush forest is filled with new sounds and sights. Tallows winged across the sky, Rattata scurried along the trees while Furrets and Sentret looked for food. This reminded her of her parent and the little hill where she lived and all the pokemon who lived joyfully together. Her parent loves Sparkle and Sparky like...Sparkle and apples. (So she loves apples okay!)  
  
Sparkle spotted a berry bush! It's filled with white berries that Sparkle never seen before, She picked some and started eating.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Darkness came back from where ever he was. Sparky's still sleeping, Flare curl up into a ball and continued to sleep, Star begin to stir. Darkness can't find Sparkle, he yelled:  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
Sparky jumped a mile, Flare released flamethrower which hit Star who obviously have no idea what's going on, startled Star used swift by accident which threw Sparky into the river. Sparky climbed out, shook his fur and mumbled, "I hate taking a bath in the morning."  
  
Darkness told everyone that Sparkle disappeared, Sparky searched like crazy; he loves his sister very much.  
  
"Sparkle!!" yelled Star.  
  
"Sis!" called Sparky.  
  
"Sparkle!" Screamed Darkness and Flare.  
  
``````````  
  
Sparkle ate all the berries on that bush; she lay on the ground with the full stomach and decided to take a nap. She doesn't know that everyone's looking for her.  
  
```````````  
  
"I found her!" Sparky shouted in delight.  
  
They found an awful surprise, Sparkle's burning hot. They carried the sick little Plusle back to their camp when Sparkle is beginning to come around.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU EAT?" requested Darkness, noticing the white berry juice around Sparkle's mouth.  
  
"I saw some delicious white berries on a bush so I ate them all," Sparkle answered weakly, patted her belly.  
  
"Those berries are poisonous! No wonder you are so sick"  
  
"How should I know!"  
  
"There is one choice," sighed Darkness, "you have to see a human."  
  
With Sparkle's condition growing worse the team hastened to find some materials to make a stretcher to carry the sick little plusle on. Darkness managed to make a crude but sturdy stretcher made of a large leaf to place her on, attached to two sticks with strong blades of grass. The quickly picked up the frail Sparkle and placed her on the stretcher, Flare holding the front walking backwards, and Star at the back.  
  
They set off into the woods, in search of a human to aide them. They had to find one soon before Sparkle's condition became more serious.  
  
"Pick up the pace, we need to hurry." Darkness said, as he led the group, serving as a navigator.  
  
"Well I'm sorry! You try walking backwards..." Flare grumbled as she gripped her part of the stretcher in her teeth.  
  
Sparky hoped no one would say anything to start a fight. He was sad, for his sister, for his parents. He loved his sister so, and now with her in critical condition he'd do anything to save her.  
  
He trotted loyally beside the stretcher, where Sparkle rested. "You'll be okay sis..." He whispered to her, "You'll be fine soon."  
  
Minutes dragged by like hours as they went as fast as they could without harming Sparkle along the path. Soon, they reached a river, with cold water. Darkness had a plan. "Stop and set her here." He said.  
  
"Huh? What?" Flare asked as she and Star set down the stretcher.  
  
"Why? We have to get going." Star said.  
  
"Someone grab a leaf. We'll drench it in cold water to place on Sparkle's forehead." Darkness finished.  
  
"I'll do it!" Sparky raised a paw. Anything for his sister he would do willingly. He sprinted off with speed to find a good-sized leaf.  
  
As Sparky climbed a tree to reach a large leaf, he perched himself on a branch to see. He plucked the leaf carefully, and was ready to hop down when he saw someone. A human.  
  
It was a female, with kind eyes and he looked at her carefully. She seemed intelligent, and she smelled fine, not dangerous. Attached to a belt around her waist were pokeballs, which he was sure contained pokemon. She wore some sort of camper's uniform with a backpack strapped on her back. She sat down on a stump and took out a notebook and started to write in it.  
  
'A human!' He thought with joy, 'She'll help Sparkle! I've got to tell the others about this!'  
  
He scurried swiftly down the tree, leaf in paw, and burst through the brush to tell the others. He was out of breath, but exited about helping his sister.  
  
"What's wrong Sparky?" Star asked.  
  
"Did you find a leaf?" Flare asked.  
  
Sparky nodded and handed the leaf off the Darkness, who soaked it in the river then placed it carefully on Sparkle's feverish head. As soon as he got his wind back, Sparky said excitedly.  
  
"IfoundahumantohelpSparkleandwemusthurryI'mnotsureshe'llstaylongsolet'sgo!" Sparky said in a jumbled mess.  
  
"You lost me." Flare said, "What did you say? We have to hurry?"  
  
"I found a human to help Sparkle and we must hurry I'm not sure she'll stay long so let's go!" Sparkly repeated.  
  
Sparkle groaned, and Darkness asked, "Where?"  
  
"Take us to her!" Star said as she and Flare picked up the stretcher again, the same way as before.  
  
"Follow me!" Sparky turned back the way he'd come and led the group along the same path he had followed. They would save Sparkle from her illness. They would. "Don't worry sis, we're almost there." Sparky whispered as they bolted though the underbrush.  
  
Sparky rushed to where he has seen the human, he was relieved that she's still there. At the same time, he's afraid that she will try to catch him and his friend. He remembered the last time he seen a human, that human tried to catch him; he did get away and promise to never go near a human again. Now he have no choice, his beloved sister need help, he will save her.  
  
"Minun!" Sparky approaches the girl, she look down at the minun.  
  
"Hello there," She picked up Sparky, "You're so cute, want some food?"  
  
Sparky think it's okay now, he dive toward the bush.  
  
"Hand me Sparkle," insist Sparky.  
  
"You can't trust human," Darkness snarl.  
  
Sparky grabbed Sparkle before Darkness could do anything, he carried her to the girl.  
  
"Miiiiiiin!" Sparky went up to the girl with Sparkle in hand.  
  
"Look, you brought company," the girl smiles. Soon, the smile faded when she got what Sparky's saying.  
  
"The little gal's ill right?" She carefully took sparkle; Sparkle is getting worse every second.  
  
Darkness and the rest of the gang watched carefully, ready to attack any second if the girl do anything harmful.  
  
"I'll get it to a Pokemoncenter, she'll get better there," she said with great clarity.  
  
Even though the girl explained everything Sparky couldn't understand human language, he knows that she'll take Sparkle somewhere. He trusts this human now but he watched carefully.  
  
They walked in a big building with a lot of humans, the Eevee evolution stayed outside. Sparky got very uncomfortable.  
  
The girl handed Sparkle to another human, Sparky began to yell.  
  
"Miiiiiiiinun," He wants to go with Sparkle.  
  
The girl took him outside and they waited together until the human who took Sparkle came out again, she took Sparky into a huge room.  
  
There, Sparkle lay on the bed; he immediately went to her side and lay down to sleep with her.  
  
In the morning, Sparky is been awoken by Sparkle, she darted and jumped, hop and run, Sparkle is back to her old self. 


	7. Lost in the rain

A/N Thanks guys for not giving up on me! Once I got enough ideas for my next fanfic and a Co-writer I will start it! Please read that one and continue on this, Thanks a lot!!  
  
P.s. Don't forget to send reviews!  
  
With Sparkle happily back to normal and healthy the team had set out again, and were now deep in a dark forest. It was lovely scenery and a wonderfully warm day out, but there was one tiny little detail that bothered them all.  
  
They were totally lost.  
  
"What'll we do? We're lost..." Sparkle asked.  
  
"I'm scared of the dark forests at night when you're lost with all of the creepy sounds and the evil things lurking..." Flare started ranting with her amber eyes fearful.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Flare. Nothing will hurt you." Star assured the bewildered Flareon.  
  
"Yeah, we have a great view of the sun, and the weather is great." Sparky said with a bright smile.  
  
"It's going to rain though." Star sighed.  
  
"How do you know?" Sparkle asked.  
  
"She's psychic, remember?" Darkness growled.  
  
"How peachy..." Flare snarled as she stared at the sky.  
  
"I figure if we just travel this way, we'll find some way out of the forest. Since we came from there and originally we were there..." He kept motioning with one paw.  
  
"We'll take your word for it." Sparky said as the team headed off into the direction Darkness believed to be the way out. With Sparkle trotting up front next to her brother, and Flare bringing up the rear.  
  
Grassy clouds hovered dangerously overhead, and the gang wanted to get out of the forest before the rain fell. Then they could take refuge in a cave or something, anything to keep them dry.  
  
Soon, they were to of the forest and into an open plain. Sparkle cheered, and tackled her brother playfully, happy to be out of the forest.  
  
But then Star broke the news.  
  
"Guys, where's Flare?"  
  
Silence settled over the group as they looked around at each other. "I thought she was in back..." Sparky started.  
  
"She must have gotten lost." Darkness said.  
  
"We have to go back for her then! She's the only one of us who can start a fire!" Sparkle cried, "And she's our friend too!"  
  
"She'll be hard to find when the rain hits." Star said.  
  
"Why?" Sparkle asked.  
  
"She's a fire pokemon, remember?" Darkness asked.  
  
And soon as Star had predicted, rain came a drizzling, but it soon turned into a medium level of rain. Not yet a downpour. "We have to hurry then!" Sparky shouted.  
  
And they darted back into the woods, to find their missing friend in the rain.  
  
Flare had fallen asleep on the trail, tuckered out from helping Sparkle with her illness. Now she lay on the dirt road, amber colored eyes closed.  
  
When it started to rain.  
  
At first she remained asleep, until it became a furious downpour, and she awoke with a start, soaking wet. "Shoot!" She cried as she leapt up, "I lost the gang, and to top it off, I'm wet!"  
  
She shook her coat rigorously but it didn't help much, as it kept raining. She had to find shelter-and when the rain let up; she'd look for the gang.  
  
She darted from the trail, through some bushes, the water blinding her sight.  
  
Soon, Flare came upon a cave, and leapt into it. She tumbled on the cold rock, and lay there panting, wet.  
  
"Finally, I'm out of that rain!"  
  
She shook her coat again, and with her amber colored eyes she looked around. Cold, dark, and damp. An average cave.  
  
But soon she heard some not so average growling.  
  
A huge pair of eyes stared at her through the darkness. Then another. Flare recognized them as Ursaring eyes.  
  
Big ones.  
  
"I've got company." She growled.  
  
The Ursaring, first one then the other, came lashing out at her. She had no choice but to go out of the cave and into the rain.  
  
They followed.  
  
She used flamethrower at them, but the rain dissolved it before it hit. "No, it's too wet! Fore won't work!" she snarled.  
  
She barked piteously, hoping her friends would hear her.  
  
Time would tell.  
  
With Sparkle, Darkness, Sparky, and Star, they heard Flare's weak barking. "That's Flare!" Sparkle cried.  
  
"Let's go!" The other three yelled.  
  
They took of in the direction her barks came from, hoping they will find their fiery friend.  
  
But would they be there in time? 


	8. Together you can do it!

A/N Sorry about the long wait. I have TONS of homework. Anyway, here is the chapter and please send reviews!  
  
Flare tried her hardest, but Ursaring is much stronger. The rain weakened her, the Usaring attacked.  
  
"Flaaaaaar!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Star stopped and stood still.  
  
"It's sound like Flare, and she's in trouble!" Sparky said worriedly.  
  
"It came from over there," Darkness pawed, " we must hurry."  
  
Weakly, Flare layed on the floor, the Ursaring left seeing that she's no harm.  
  
She found a dry place near, yip a few time, laid down to rest.  
  
She isn't settled yet when she heard an eerie howl, pierced her ear and she winced.  
  
Sparkle and the rest of the gang heard it too; it's unlike anything they ever heard before. It sounded powerful, angry too.  
  
Flare felt something move close to her, a lot of something. She could hear twigs cracking, the rain blinded her vision, all she could see is dark figure, moving closer and closer...  
  
"Looky looky!" One of them barked, Flare knows now what it is, a Houndoom and his pack, looks hungry.  
  
"Doesn't she look delicious," another one asked, "should we roosted it or fried?"  
  
"We catch it first then we decide," the leader ordered, "I like roosted personally."  
  
They circled her, no where to run, Flare tried to fight her way out. Flamethrower won't work, she's too weak to do any physical attack, there is only one choice.  
  
"Flarrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She screeched, the pack moved back, wincing.  
  
The gang heard this piercing screech too, Darkness rushed and the gang struggle to keep up.  
  
The screech attack worked for a while, Houndoom used bite and carried her away.  
  
Darkness tailed him; the rest tumbled and rolled trying to keep up.  
  
A Houndour spotted them, "More food, we should have a party, a fiesta!"  
  
"Yeah, you're the meal!" Darkness growled and attacked with pursuit, it didn't do much.  
  
"Catch them all!!" The leader ordered, still carrying Flare, who wiggled hard trying to be free.  
  
Sparky and Sparkle join forces and used thundershook, Houndour took them away anyway.  
  
Darkness try everything, Star hid behind him, terrified.  
  
"Your stronger, I always think your better doing this stuff, fighting messes up my fur," Star trying to get out of there.  
  
"Oh puh-lease!" Darkness rolled his eyes.  
  
They fought, no use...  
  
Trapped...  
  
In a dark cave, we should they do?  
  
Now all together, the group sat in the Houndoom's packs' cave, two Houndooms guarding the entrance but out of earshot. The pack was preparing for their meal outside. Flare seemed more tired than ever, Darkness seemed angry and silent, and Star, Sparkle, and Sparky seemed scared.  
  
"Will we escape?" Sparkle asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes." Darkness answered simply.  
  
"I don't want to be eaten by a Houndoom!" Star shivered.  
  
"None of us do." Sparky said.  
  
"You got a plan Darkness?" Flare asked, lying on the floor and resting her head on her front paws.  
  
"No." He answered, "Why?"  
  
"You usually have the plans."  
  
"Well I haven't got one now."  
  
Star began to shiver in fear, and whimper steadily. Sparkle huddled closer to her brother. Flare started getting severely annoyed with Star's whimpers, and Darkness began to conjure up a plan. Flare became more annoyed. Star got more scared.  
  
"Will you please stop the whimpering! Just shut up!" Flare finally screamed, leaping to her feet.  
  
Star stopped suddenly, and slunk away to sit next to Sparkle and Sparky, hurt by Flare's harsh words. Darkness remained silent.  
  
"Flare, that was kinda mea-" Sparkle didn't finish after receiving a glare from the disgruntled and angry Flareon.  
  
"The only idea I have is that we try and escapes when they take us outside to-you know. Star, you have to use a confusion to confuse them, and Sparky and Sparkle, you two fire thunder-wave to paralyze them, Flare you stun them with screech, and I'll use faint attack." Darkness explained in a serious whisper.  
  
Star nodded and said, "We'll do it the moment we get outside."  
  
Soon they heard the Houndoom guards coming to get them. "Be ready." Darkness whispered.  
  
"You're comin' with us." A Houndoom smirked when the two guards reached them.  
  
They went with the guards in back, leading them out of the cave. It had stopped raining, and they reached outside Flare opened her jaws and...  
  
"Flaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!"  
  
"Attack!" Darkness screamed.  
  
The gang creep closer, the houndooms and Houndours were preparing their meal.  
  
"Let's go!" Darkness command.  
  
Star release confusion on a few Houndours, she forgot psychic attack have no effect on dark type. The houndour circled her.  
  
"Let's eat her first!" One cried  
  
Wide-eye Star panicked, "I don't taste good! My...my fur will make you throw up; my jewel is as hard as diamond. "  
  
They didn't listen, carried her to the now-lit fire.  
  
Star screamed, "I'm too young to die, I haven't even have any kits yet, oh please spare me!"  
  
Out of no where, Darkness quick attacked the houndour, they dropped Star.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
They decide to attack the leader together; Darkness led the way to the powerful Houndoom. Sat high on a cliff, looking at his pack.  
  
"Everyone knows what they're suppose to do?" Darkness asked," Let's go then!"  
  
Sparkle and Sparky popped out the bush and use thunderwave, taking by surprise, the houndoom is paralyzed.  
  
Darkness is next, attack it with confuse ray and now the houndoom don't know which way is up. Flare's turn and she trapped him with fire spin, Star used flash to blind him.  
  
"Run!" Star yelled, they fled before the rest of the pack could catch up; they ran straight out of the forest.  
  
Breathless, they stopped to rest. The rain stopped and the sun is rising. Tired and sleepy, they fell asleep.  
  
They slept 'til about noon, after all the excitement they decided to relax a bit, stroll around the field and play.  
  
Sparkle stuffed herself with berries (being careful which berry to eat), Sparky practice his electric attack and level up. Flare dozed in the sun and Star brushing her fur until it's neat and beautiful. Darkness watched her from a distance, trying to figure out why she spend so much time keeping herself neat.  
  
"Why do you keep yourself so neat and beautiful?" Questioned Darkness.  
  
Star giggled and answered, "You'll never know if your future husband will pop out those bushes."  
  
Darkness acts like he's about to throw up, settled down again and continues to watch.  
  
They notice there is something in the bush, could it be Star's "future husband" or is it danger? 


End file.
